Minor God Hero
by Ethereal Trixster
Summary: Naruto always thought he was special. So when he's attacked on his school trip, Naruto dives right in to a world that he barely understands but feels a small sense of familiarity that makes him wonder if there is more to his dreams than he thought. So along with his friend hopefully he can figure out his own life and help him save the world by retrieving a stolen bolt. NarutoxHarem
1. A New Beginning

**Minor god's Hero**

**Author's note: SO I have been waiting forever to do a Percy Jackson/Naruto story, in fact I'd have probably made this a bit sooner if it wasn't for Narupony as I've had a deep passion for Greek Mythology, which made me fall instantly in love with the books. This is a multiple story fic, like the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus are. While some gods and goddesses have yet to show up or might not for that matter, I believe a representation of a few minor ones are in order especially since Naruto will be meeting quite a few of them. Their will be a small harem and I'm actually open to suggestions as I only have three picked out for the blonde at this point.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights over the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series who are owned by Rick Riordan and Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto which is okay with me because I'm sure the series wouldn't be as epic if I was in charge of it.**

* * *

They'd done it, team seven had saved the world, stopped Kaguya and brought about some manner of peace to the world, all in all it was a good last day for Naruto. It was disheartening to realize in the battle to decide the fate of the world that your body was literally trying to tear itself apart, trying to keep up with the natural energy as it poured through his chakra system. He had no regrets, he fulfilled his late sensei Jiraya's wish to bring peace t the world, he met his parents for the briefest of moments and even got to fight alongside his on father.

He blinked once as his knees buckled, his heartbeat slowing as realization dawned on the rest of teammates, he could see the tears steadily streaming down Sakura's face as she flew through handseals trying to stop what Naruto felt was inevitable. Whatever strength he had was mustered as he clasped Sakura's hands stopping her from attempting to heal him. "Its over." His voice rasped out as he watched Sakura's eyes slowly to shift to disbelief at the words, the vibrant tone he once held now nothing more than wishful thinking.

"I see so when did you realize what was happening to you?" Kakashi looked away as he asked the question, the occasional tear dripping off his face, the only tell of what the famed copy nin was feeling.

"When we started fighting Kaguya." He said with his trademark grin.

"So you continued on, I didn't know..."

"Because I didn't give you a reason to suspect me, sensei...look underneath the underneath right?"

"That's right."

"Sakura move..." Naruto's eyes crinkled as Sasuke stood before him, the slowest amount of concern filling the raven haired boy's eyes.

"Your going to protect everyone right?" He asked concerned on who would look after everyone when he was gone.

"Tch, of course dobe, you didn't even need to ask such a pointless question." Sasuke's eyes slowly shifted downwards responding to the blonde.

"Hehe, had to ask and thanks..." Cerulean eyes closed as the world slowly lost its color, his heart finally stopping as the hero of the last ninja war died surrounded by those he cherished, unknown to the other battle taking place where good had prevailed over evil and the world everyone knew would change as they knew it.

* * *

The year 1990 London, England

Three figures stared at each other, the battle of world war two still ever present on each of their minds, an oath made between the big three and the prophecy that had each them in a tizzy. The first figure's form blurred as the mist rippled around her. The woman appeared no older than twenty four as a dark sleeveless gown clung to her frame. Golden hair draped across her shoulder in a high ponytail, Ancient Greek style. The very fabric seemed to ripple and shimmer like spilled ink as the only movement she made was the tapping of her sandaled foot. Each subtle movement made it seem as though their was three of her. Her complexion was eerily pale as though she were nothing more than a reanimated corpse, and the cold, dead and completely black eyes were something that no mortal being stared wanted to stare at for too long. "I m surprised the both of you showed, I was imagining something else entirely, but I guess not all of us can make it considering how things are going."

"Of course I was going to show Misty, just because you see three different paths doesn't mean you can predict which one was taken. Though if it wasn't for this little get together I'd be in England right now, the world cup's still going on right now and it would be nice to win some quid off some poor sods right now." The next figure said with a hint of annoyance, the goddess flipping a coin in the air playfully, the look of content and mischief was easily found on what appeared to be seventeen year old, unlike the cold and stoic demeanor of the one that proposed the idea in the first place. Her clothes consisted of a ratty union jack t-shirt covering her small assets, as a pair of loose jeans that showed the slightest bit of her green thong. Her complexion was a nice soft tan as it matched the golden hue her eyes gave off, followed by the short choppy green hair that hugged her cheek bones. If it wasn't for the fact that neither of the two other figures would dare approach the teen or the hint of familiarity, the teen would be seen as your average human, albeit an eccentric one. "And our little flame here wouldn't be wasting her valuable freedom right now with us, now would you?" She caught the coin in mid-air as she grinned coaxing the smallest and youngest looking of the three too look at them nervously.

"I'm not that depraved Tyche, but despite what they think and myself originally, I think this is a good course of action." What appeared to be an eight year old barked out at the grinning teen, her eyes burned with red flames comforting each of the occupants as they all knew why they were here. Her mousy brown hair was strung out from the thought of doing something so rebellious in the first place. Her brown dress clung to her body, the occasional blow of the wind shifting the fabric to a different color before ultimately returning to its original brown state. A plaid scarf wrapped tightly around the girls neck as she glanced at each goddess in question. Hecate was understandably nervous, the goddess never did anything that didn't ultimately benefit her in the long run, and this had the makings of blowing up in her face if things weren't taken into account. Tyche was and always would be a wild card, the goddess shifted between her Greek and Roman aspect without a second thought. Despite the risks she gave off if this was going to work and everything turn out for the better it would ultimately come down to how she wished things to go, as luck was ultimately fickle.

"So did you get us some premium tickets through the underworld, its been a while since I've been down there." Tyche rubbed her thumb across her coin, the drachma shimmered with power for the briefest of seconds before fading away.

"Its because you stole from the god of the underworld." Hecate said with distaste.

"It was one drachma." She shifted towards Hestia her face crinkling in a grin as her question still remained unanswered.

"You two have been guaranteed safe passage until you pass Cerberus's gate and then you two need to head toward Elysium, he should actually be rather easy to find, despite how things have gone in the world." Hestia said shifting slightly under their gazes, as they waited for her to say what they had been thinking. "I also will talk to him...if he initiates it first, its not counted as intervention but you must claim him during his first meal Hecate."

"Do you swear it?" Hecate's tone was an inquisitive one as she felt the gaze of scorn from Hestia.

"I do not swear anything Hecate, I'm not nor will I ever be bound by an oath on that river, I will keep my word that's all you need to concern yourself with." The goddess spoke with a harsh tone as the two stared each other down, Tyche smiling in the background as they glanced at her. "What are you staring at?"

"You two done yet, or are the both of you going to go for broke, because I'm all for it either way." Their eyes narrowed as the ground shifted beneath them, a passageway to the underworld waiting for the two goddesses knowing what awaited them once they began their journey. "Well now that's a surprise didn't figure old corpse humper didn't want to enjoy my lovely presence ever again, guess I am horribly mistaken."

"Tyche please do not anger lord Hades, while not as seen as much he still holds as much sway as Poseidon and Zeus, he is the reason that we have a chance to matter, even me. Now I've kept my part of the bargain, now keep yours Hecate and Tyche please behave." Hestia's eyes shifted as her body slowly began to glow with a brown hue, a plume of smoke erupting from the goddess as she disappeared in a flash of light leaving the two goddesses alone to deal with the problem at hand.

* * *

How long had it been since he entered this paradise/torment, he'd honestly lost track of time here and the blonde wasn't entirely sure how to process that the world had changed without him. Another question was how long was he in that dream, that world of happiness where nothing could go wrong? He didn't know, but when he snapped out of it, Naruto knew things had changed as he stared on at a desolate wasteland, hadn't he done enough for the world to set it on the right path. Stopping Kaguya should have prevented this but yet here he was standing in a wasteland that should have been a paradise that had no equal, was his attempt to save the world nothing more than a pipe dream.

It was a long time before Naruto realized he was dead, the realization coming to him after he tried to attempt to take in the places natural energy or whatever was left of it. The effect was immediate as the energy enveloped his body a cold wave of uneasiness accompanied with nausea fell over him, before he collapsed and fell into a coma, again for how long he didn't know, nor wanted to know despite the insistence of the ones he met when he awoke.

That was a memory he could actually recall as he awoke in what he assumed a palace, as a woman no older than twenty five smiled at him. She was dressed in a white dress that stopped at her ankles, it shimmered with colors. Flower patterns in the fabric changed and bloomed as if they had a life of their own. She had lustrous black hair and warm brown eyes that tinged with something the blonde didn't comprehend at the time. She had introduced herself as Persephone the queen of this land, she said it with such a wonderful smile, and at that moment Naruto believed everything would be alright.

He was wrong, horribly wrong. It wasn't long before the palace's guards to come in...skeleton tattered in garbs he couldn't possibly attempt to guess holding what he assumed weapons as the motioned for him to follow, Persephone gave him a look of pity or something as he was dragged away to meet the most infuriating and terrifying person(because he refused to call anyone a god after fighting Nagato/Pain and Kaguya.) who he ever came to meet, Hades. Hades was at least ten feet tall and wore black silk robes, with a crown of braided gold adorning the top of his head. His skin was albino white, his hair shoulder-length and jet black. He radiated power while lounging on a throne of fused human bones, looking lithe, graceful and dangerous as any seasoned ninja in their prime. Naruto bristled at the sneer he gave him as though sizing him up to die.

Their first conversation was two lines from the King of the underworld. "Your dead. Deal with it." Naruto never got a chance for a rebuttal as a leathery hag drug him away, back to the desolate wasteland named Elysium that he now called a prison. They had other conversations as time passed, they divulged some information to the blonde of the advancements in the world and letting him know he actually did contribute to it, in return he talked about the things that he'd seen and done. He watched the couple eat as they talked, Persephone slapping him away as he tried to sneak something away from the table. After time, the visits to the underworld palace became less frequent before stopping altogether leaving the blonde to himself and those he loved and didn't know at all.

Naruto attempted to search for his former comrades knowing the good they'd done would guarantee a life here in Elysium, and while he began his search in the highest hopes imaginable it all came crashing down as he found nothing. He tried to bring life to this world by snapping unfamiliar faces out of their reverent daze only for it to backfire and send crippling pain throughout his body, apparently if you wanted to be free of the faux world that Elysium induced you needed a stronger will and divine luck. This was where he was now, trying to find an escape a way out of this prison called Elysium to see the world for what it was now, to know that he was right. "I just wish there was something I could do." He said the words aloud as the denizens of Elysium paid it no mind.

"Well, actually there is something you can do hot stuff. Its just up to you to take that risk, isn't that right Misty?" Naruto said nothing awestruck that someone was actually speaking to him, slowly he replayed the words in his head something coming together as two vastly different looking figures stared at him.

"While a little more tact would be appreciated, Tyche you are correct in your statement, the decision is ultimately up to him and nobody or thing else." Hecate's eyes glanced at the field her eyes letting off an eerie smoke as she waited for an answer.

He didn't care about the strangeness that emanated off the two females as they spoke to him. It had been a while since he talked with anyone that would engage in conversation back, so despite every part of his senses telling him to back away Naruto reveled in the company that was before him and the conversation they were about to have. "What risk, and what do you mean a decision?" Naruto quietly spoke the words not having the desired effect on the older looking female as a frown slowly formed on her face, the blonde unsure of what he did wrong.

"To be reborn of course, hot stuff. Everyone that has ever made it to Elysium has had the choice to be reborn and do more good for the world, and say they do it three times in a row, they may enter the beloved island of Blest." Tyche's eyes filled with excitement as the blonde nodded to himself slowly accepting the facts of what they said.

"So I can be reborn right now if I wanted to be?" His tone even as Naruto glanced between the two strangers, both nodding as the older one's mouth slowly opened.

"Yes, but I wish to ask you something before you are reborn. Would you consider being my son?" The words echoed through the underworld and what seemed to be an endless pit of misery and torment with the briefest glimpses of happiness, now ushered to utter silence at Hecate's question.

"Wh-what?"

"I'm sure Hades gave you the smallest of understanding about what he is." Hecate watched as Naruto nodded, that was a small start. "Well when we copulate with mortals, we produce children usually with them, and these children litter the world of the living. Some are complacent with their lives, while others use their gift for the benefit of mankind, or destruction of it, what ever you do with that power I care little for."

"Okay..."

"Now don't get Misty wrong here, she might seem all distant but she cares, she particularly wants a child with a moral compass that isn't going to lose himself like others.." The union jack t-shirt wearing goddess smiled as Hecate glared at her with a burning hatred.

"So why offer it to me then, why not someone else?"

"Because Misty here believes you'll do the world some good, I'm sure you are a little aware of how things are in the underworld, while what you know might be good and bad, its so much magnified up there. Its good versus evil and good rarely wins, but she believes that you can make a difference, especially since you were practically the original real hero, that's made it here." Tyche watched as his eyes lightened up, a spark of hope littering the former ninja's eyes.

"None of these people have the integrity you have Naruto, nor will they ever so that's why you were chosen. If your life is nothing but one of an accountant's I can accept that, but I don't believe it to happen, I can't imagine you not fighting for what you so desperately believe in." Hecate's words slowly striking chords in Naruto's heart as the blonde slowly began to accept the offer.

"I can't promise you'll have an easy life or a hard one either, but unlike Misty I can promise you something if you choose this path and the time is right that I will make your endeavors somewhat easier." Slowly Tyche approached the blonde meeting the blonde at eye level as they looked at each other, his breath cold and almost non-existent while her shifted temperatures and smells. His eyes widened in surprise as their lips met, her tongue prodding his mouth open making it submit to her desire before ultimately pulling away, life returning to the blonde's body as he looked dazed but accepting and loving the pleasant turn of events.

"I acc-accept." Naruto choked out as the sweet taste of cherries still lingered in his mouth. He blinked as he watched the world around him blur and with a steady acceptance Naruto was gone from the underworld.

"Was that really necessary?" Hecate said with a bitter tone obviously not pleased with Tyche kissing her future son so passionately. Now that he was gone they could air out their grievances as nothing in the underworld would dare interfere with two bickering goddesses.

"I believe it was, and besides I making sure hot stuff is mine first and foremost. Now if you weren't here Misty, that wouldn't be the only thing his and my tongue would be touching, if you catch my drift." Her eyes crinkled into a smile as Hecate visibly shuddered under Tyche's implication, and despite wanting to tease the prude further she knew it was time they parted ways, it would be a while before they met again. "Now since you have gotten your wish might I recommend you finding a nice blonde in New York, and having our little angel, the world is changing and he's going to be needed soon." Tyche's voice grew cold as Hecate nodded and left, her eyes slowly shifting towards a specter "You have a world that is going to need your spirit Naruto, so don't despair at the things to come because I know you can bear that burden and perhaps set things on a better course as well." Tyche's words echoed through the underworld as her eyes gazed onwards, a small smile forming on her lips as she left the underworld behind, brushing her thumb across her finger in contemplation.

* * *

**Author's note: So the first of what I believe many chapters has occurred, and now if you are curious to who Tyche is, well she is known as Fortuna in roman aspect and the goddess of luck, while she's supposedly the reason why a city thrives or is a backwater town that has no earthly right to survive but still does for reason, I took that little aspect and threw it out a window. Know this if you are still interested in the story and are reading this part, Tyche/Fortuna, isn't a Dues ex Machina, in fact she might be more of a hindrance for Naruto and the rest of camp half-blood as time goes on. This story is dedicated in memory of my grandfather.**


	2. Making your girlfriend explode

**Minor god's Hero**

**Author's note: SO this chapter shouldn't be too confusing as I'm starting it off at the right pace and pretty much explaining things from the get go. IF anything this seemed like a short chapter to me because it didn't imply much accept what we already knew but please do enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights over the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series who are owned by Rick Riordan and Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto which is okay with me because I'm sure the series wouldn't be as epic if I was in charge of it.**

**Chapter Two: Making your Girlfriend explode. **

* * *

A figure sighed softly, his cerulean blue eyes watched the lone school bus, the driver of the car he was riding in, was a middle aged man with intense brown eyes that did not match his appearance whatsoever. He word a beige suit that looked like it hadn't bee ironed in ages. The mas name was Ron Brunner or better known as Chiron when he wasn't I the real world. The trip so far hadn't been difficult, thy were following the bus intently, the passenger a rather special case as his temper had known to get the better of him, letting his mouth usually start a fight that he couldn't finish. "I can understand your trepidation, I'd rather be on the bus myself and I'm sure you'd rather be with your friends, and that Kim girl I suppose." The driver said with small hint of annoyance, as he took a left turn onto the nearest street. The Metropolitan Museum of Art was still two and a half miles away, and with the way traffic was moving, it could possibly be another twenty minutes alone with the delinquent.

The figure turned his head rubbing a few golden lock's hair that dared dangle in his line of sight, as a small smile graced his whiskered cheeks. "Sorry Mr. Brunner, its just today hasn't been a good day I suppose." The teen said with a small click of his tongue, today had bee horrible so far, he found a rat in each of his drawers, obviously the cruel joke of some of his fellow classmates, the large rodents had nearly chewed through everything the blonde had leaving him only to wear what he could find his laundry hamper, which was a pair of black cargo pants, a shirt with a falling leaf on it and his two prized possessions a orange jacket that his mother left him before she disappeared as his father put it, and a coin necklace he'd had ever since he could remember.

"Would you care to share your day with me, I find talking helps Naruto." Mr. Brunner said with a gentle tone as Naruto's hands rubbed the coin absently missing the dull glow that it gave off as Chiron held back a grimace at the feeling of the energy it exuded.

"I know, its just this school, I'm not sure if I'll be coming back next year." Naruto said with a bit of reluctance if there was anyone the blonde could trust to keep a secret it was Mr. Brunner, and he'd confide in him with some things, though some of the odd things in his life, he wouldn't care to share a one way trip to the nut house isn't what Naruto needed.

"Oh is it because you two years older than your classmates?" Chiron said with an inquisitive tone, to be truthful he was well aware of Naruto's failing grades the only class he was passing was his. While Percy's grades were dismal, Naruto made him seem like a genius as everything the blonde did seemed to turn up wrong no matter how hard he tried, and he could tell it was tearing the poor boy apart. Chiron had an idea he knew it was something controlling the mist for the poor boy to fail so spectacularly and he had a sneaking suspicion it was now worse because of his girlfriend Cynthia, and that coin was just a beacon to whatever the creature that pretended to be interested in Naruto, and whatever the girl had done she manipulated the school and found enough leeway to know that he couldn't directly intervene unless she acted out.

"No, I can handle that, its just...your class is the only class I'm passing." Naruto said with a breath of exasperation secretly wishing he didn't bring up not retuning to school, he'd miss his friends but more importantly he'd be homeless. Naruto was well aware of the fact hat he was thankful for the private school it had been one of the few strokes of luck in his life and he held on to it like a lifeline knowing that if he were to lose it, things would snowball down hill rather quickly.

"Naruto things happen for a reason, perhaps this school isn't the place for you." Chiron took a quick glance at Naruto as he visibly flinched at his statement. "I meant that perhaps you'll find your place in the world outside of Yancy. A home isn't a place where you stay to fight off the cold or injustices that the worlds dealt you, a home is a place where you can truly feel at peace, and my boy with a spirit like yours Yancy is far to small of a place to stay at." Chiron said as he saw a look of astonishment and hope in Naruto's eyes, he knew of Naruto's predicament in act he planned to rectify that as soon as the school let out, being homeless wasn't the ideal situation for a demigod. "Well enough chatter I believe were here." Chiron said as Naruto nodded dumbly and the school trip that would shape not just Percy Jackson's life but Naruto's as well had begun.

* * *

The trip and history lesson had been much better than Naruto expected, as he stuck closely to his friends Percy and Grover, and his girlfriend Kim, making small idol talk with one another about the displays, Naruto taking a keen interest in the roman exhibits loving the armor decorating the mannequins, it was much cooler than the vase's and painting that decorated the other exhibits, and as lunch finally settled in Naruto strayed away from the crowd as he went through the exhibits once again. Naruto's eyes shifted through the exhibits as his eyes fell on a coin in a small glass case, it was striking similar to his own, except that his was in much better condition than the other one. "We call that a drachma." Naruto turned swiftly meeting bright silver eyes that belonged to a slightly pale face, which was accompanied with fiery red hair.

"I knew that Cynthia." Naruto said as he took another step backwards almost losing balance as his girlfriend reached out and grabbed his hand with a kind smile. Her touch as smooth as silk, a small warmth crept through his body that seemed to wash any sense of unease and doubt that plagued the blonde's mind. Then it was gone the feeling of everything that he felt disappeared as her hand released from his own, Naruto almost yearned for her touch again but knew that whatever he felt was abnormal, Kim's touch was anything but warm to him, it was usually cold the only time he felt warmth was when she was flirting with him before they got together.

"I'm sure you did, I'm just curious as to when your giving me yours." The question was asked with a semi-innocent tone her toothy smile yellowing slightly as fog seemed to fill the hallway, it curled around Naruto's ankles as silver eyes stared innocently at him.

"Cynthia, I told you I wasn-" Naruto could only exhale as he felt himself backpedalling, his chest pounding as though someone or something slammed into him with the force of a miniature sledgehammer. His eyes drifted towards the extended fist of Cynthia Lopsie. She held a look of annoyance on her face as one strap of the sundress she wore hung loosely.

"We are going to do this the hard way then I presume." The girl sighed as she tilted her neck an eerie crack of bones echoed through the hallway, as she made another lunge at Naruto, the blonde narrowly dodged as he felt his feet shift absently as she let out a growl sending a backhand towards him shattering the drachma case as glass coated her hand getting a growl of frustration and what Naruto had hoped pain from the large piece of glass stuck in the palm of her hand.

"Look, maybe we can talk this out get you to a doctor or something." Naruto asked as he kept his distance away from his former girlfriend because if anything he was not keen on having someone trying to harm him over one of his most precious things he had.

"Oh, this is rich a good little right to the end I see." Cynthia let out a large billowing laugh as she pulled out the piece of glass, her eyes trained on Naruto as her face seemingly transformed into something the blonde could only imagine seeing in horror films as a lone yellow crusted eye rested right above her nose, with grey elephant like hide acted as skin for her face. Naruto didn't even see the small fist sinking into his face as he felt to distracted by the grotesqueness of Cynthia's face, as he body began to change to match something that belonged to her face.

Naruto hit the ground like a sack of bricks his jaw bruising already as he rubbed it absently, the mist covering his whole frame as he felt what felt like a tree trunk step on his stomach, putting just enough pressure for it to be excruciating but enough for him to not pass out in pain. Cynthia's hand which resembled more like a beach ball with bloated sausages for fingers, reached down grabbing the coins strap, releasing it in a dull roar as she gripped her hand tightly, her leg lifted from Naruto's stomach as he regained what little breath he could, letting his eyes stare out form the mist, a small sense of warmth enveloping, like he was being bathed in sunlight, it felt invigorating to the blonde, which gave him nothing but the incentive to move as far away from Cynthia as possible.

Cynthia growled in irritation, a year of planning had been almost been thwarted thanks to those pesky teachers, but this was just plain annoying, the drachma was so close to being in her possession she could even feel the power that coursed through it, perhaps she need the boy alive for a little while longer after all. Her crusted eye peered into the mist once again, taking a lazy swipe at the empty floor as her knuckles dragged against the marble floor, earning a snarl of frustration for her trouble. "Uzumaki" Her shout could be heard through the hallway as it echoed off the walls making the blonde crawl faster through the mist.

Naruto said nothing he just increased his pace, the blonde knew if he could stay in the mist he'd be safe, it was like a blanket of sorts, letting him know that everything was alright as long as he was covered in it. Naruto flinched as he met a pair of gold eyes that seemed to twinkle in surprise inside the mist, the first thought was to jump to his feet and run as it seemed the best way to avoid another possible fight that Naruto had no possible chance of winning. The thought remained with him until he watched a large rock slam into the girl's skull knocking her face down into the ground. He saw no sign of movement from the girl only the slightest groan of pain or discomfort escaped from her lips as Naruto made a startling revelation staring down at the green haired girls body. If he left he'd be dragging whatever that thing was to the rest of the school, and someone else could end up like this girl or worse, so with as much courage as he could muster he stood up turning towards the lumbering giant known as Cynthia.

The giants eyes locked onto Naruto's a distance away form her, if he made it a few more feet to the door everything would be ruined as she'd have to deal with something far worse than the leathery hag that was posing as a teacher. Her eye shifted to that of surprise as the mist seemed to swirl around his feet, gathering more and more as Naruto stood there looking defiantly at her. "I see you've gathered the courage to fight me." Cynthia's words were cautious, she'd seen newly awakened demigods fight off creatures much stronger than her, but she was cunning that's why she'd lived this long, and with that drachma she'd knew that her master would be proud of her, it wasn't until she saw the wall of mist that had gathered behind Naruto that she felt the smallest bit of fear grow in the pit of her stomach, and then he took a step forward, and the wall moved with him.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he approached Cynthia cautiously, he had to get to a display case as soon as possible because he doubted that his fists would do anything against the elephant like hide that she had. He held a small bit of surprise as his chest started to glow as the coin hummed with an energy he never had seen or felt before. His hand unconsciously moved to the coin as it seemingly melted at his touch forming a short knife with a ring at the base of it, it felt oddly familiar in his hands like it had been apart of his life forever. Naruto took a small breathe as he looked on at Cynthia, noticing the fear in her eye as he readied himself to charge madly at her hoping to bury the knife up to the hilt into that lone eye. Everything seemed clearer as he exhaled taking the first of many steps never noticing the misty copy of himself that followed right behind him.

It only took a moment before he felt his blade dig deep into the flesh of Cynthia's grey hide that covered her arm, it met no resistance as it sank into the bone as Naruto felt something step on his shoulder, and a howl of pain erupted from Cynthia as Naruto felt weightless the other arm slamming into him with a vicious backhand as he bounced off the ground catching a glimpse of orange rushed past him and then more as they all dug their weapons into Cynthia's hide, having less of an effect from what he could tell as he gripped the blade tightly in his hand as he rushed again at the grey creature ignoring the pounding of his chest, and throbbing of his stomach as he let all of his frustration out from being bullied at Yancy, to failing no matter how he tried and the fact that his girlfriend only wanted to be with him because of his necklace. The blade shifted to a short sword as he slashed across the monsters stomach a pool of black blood began to drop from her stomach as she attempted to yell loudly only to find it caught in her throat as Naruto followed up the slash, planting the blade in her neck as the tip of the blade peaked out form the other side, before she exploded into dust as Naruto let another exhale as he dropped the weapon to the ground letting exhaustion wash over him, falling unconscious to the ground.

Tyche said nothing as the blood practically evaporated from the ground the damage caused could easily be taken care of. She had gotten up once the battle had truly taken place, golden ichor coated her face, as the rock did more of cosmetic damage than she had been dealt in a long time, but it was necessary if she was going to bring some sort of purpose to Naruto. Her hand outstretched as she felt her drachma return to her, the pulse of energy was euphoric considering she had dealt with being at half strength for fourteen years, her item of power was a welcome addition. Though it made her lightly curious as to why didn't the creature evaporate instantly she'd seen the fury disappear almost instantly when Poseidon's son slashed through it, perhaps she needed to investigate the matter more thoroughly.

"He did surprisingly well considering his memories are still locked away from his previous life." She said absently as she took a short walk to the drachma case her fingers brushing over it as melted at the simple touch of her fingertips. The metal lowly shifted as the goddess focused on the task at hand letting her magic create a weapon for the boy that would serve him well in the future. It took only two minutes before it returned to its original state, and the goddess let out a satisfying sigh as she glanced at the blonde, her hands hard at work as she returned the necklace to its original position as the familiar sound of a wheelchair rolled down the hallway.

Chiron found Naruto laid beaten on the ground and a pile of dust which he imagined was the remains of Cynthia, it was slightly relieving to see the boy shift in pain as he looked at him for another second before the boy began to steer, and with a small fear the boy collapsed again as the mist enveloped his body the dull glow of the drachma did nothing to tide the mist as it enveloped Naruto's body. Chiron looked on with morbid fascination before relenting and deciding it was best to take Naruto to Camp half-blood now or else risk losing such a prospective hero to whatever else was after him.

* * *

**Author's Note: So how is that for a second chapter, I think I'm starting it off on the right foot if I do say so myself, I already have him a weapon shadow or mist clones for that matter and I'm shipping him to camp half-blood to get this train rolling. Next chapter is Naruto getting accustomed to things and meet his fellow campers.**


End file.
